The King is dead but the Queen is alive
by TieDyeJackson
Summary: A Songfic Challenger put forth by a friend of mine with a twist - Poor Remy doesn't know what hits him when Rogue takes her revenge for his wandering eye. - Read and Review Please - Other challenges songfic or otherwise can be PMed


A/N – In response to another challenge, what can I say , I aim to please.

I don't own anything except my own words and a creative imagination - Props to P!nk for the awesome party song :D

-  
She can barely contain the volume of her voice as she belts the song out for all it's worth. She's having a hard enough time reading the words, holding the microphone and trying to keep her and Jean from toppling over. Jean is just as drunk as she is and laughs and tries to sing with her , all the while an equally drunk Scott tries to steady both of them. Even a gentleman three sheets to the wind.

She's singing her heart out and having the time of her life .

Yesterday was one of the worst days of her life.

She was gonna make sure today was gonna be one of the best.

She doesn't blame Kitty.

She actually feels kind of bad for her. Because if it wasn't for Kitty, she would have still been oblivious. It was Kitty who, racked with sobs, confessed her betrayal and his while a shocked Rogue and a livid Kurt took it all in. They had come to help her pack for college and the guilt just made her explode with apologies and tears. A sordid tale of seduction and lies compliments of the girl she thought was her best friend and the man she thought had loved her completely.

Kurt would forgive Kitty because he loved her.

Rogue didn't blame Kitty but would never talk to her again

She feels nothing but regret a few minutes later as they both enter the danger room.

Unlike the normally subdued Kurt who launches himself at the Cajun and rains punch after punch straight into his face. It takes Beast AND Logan to pull him off and even then he is screaming obscenities and clawing the air trying to get back to his fight.

No one has to ask as they see the face of Rogue pleading "Why?" silently and Gambit not being to be able to do anything but lower his eyes to the ground. The sadness is replaced briefly by anger and she punches him directly in the throat. She knows its a cheap shot but hey … fuck him.

She goes to the garden to cry and finds she can't stop.

She muses to herself that truer friends are found at the strangest of times when Jean takes her to her own room and stays with her the whole night letting her cry and vent while Scott guards the door.

She wakes up the next day with a purpose .

Make that bastard pay for ever crossing him.

She knows the Professor and Beast went to some conference on the mutant gene and Logan and Ororo conveniently and "coincidentally" decided to take vacation at the exact same time. That meant that Scott and Jean were in charge. That also meant that Warren and Tabby were going to have a party despite Scott and Jean being in charge.

It took most of the morning but with a lot of coaxing and some crocodile tears Scott and Jean were convinced to let a lot more slide then they would normally. You know. Cause after all, they were going to college within a few weeks anyway, you know.

Warren didn't have to be told twice and with a few calls and money as no option the "Summer Fun Pool Party" became a Karaoke Kegger with Tabby planning activities that would make a Kardasian blush.

Then all it was was a trip to Forge's lab/room and with a little coaxing she emerged with a highly experimental mutant control collar. Forge confidence wavered a bit as she placed a hand on his shoulder but did a happy little jig when it worked. She swore him to secrecy.

And that brings her back to the present.

Screaming out Pink at the top of her lungs.

Two true friends she never thought she had up on stage with her as she happily and poignantly belts an angry ballad all the while watching him glower with his arms crossed against a tree.

She doesn't really know what possesses her to do what she does but she does it anyway.

Untouchable Rogue grabs a hold of Little Miss Perfect and pulls her in for a passionate, breath-stealing embrace.

The epically loud party ceases to exist and she's left alone with her screaming brain wondering why she is doing this.

An already way beyond inebriated Jean shows her non verbal approval by pulling Scott in and the two women increase the ferocity of their ministrations on the normally stalwart leader.

A pin could be heard dropping at the very moment.

And then a very french sounding curse word and a trench coat retreating into the night.

And then Tabby.

" Now THIS is what I call A FUCKING PARTY !" She screams as she sits atop Piotr's shoulders and thrusts her red solo cup towards the three on stage " LONG LIVE THE QUEEN !"

The Cheers Roared Into The Night

And The Party Rolled Into The Morning

And when Rogue woke up in a mass of limbs and headaches the next afternoon.

Well, that was a little bit of the alright.


End file.
